


The Android Relations Program

by Miss_Moonstalker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Androids, Detectives, F/M, Side Story, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Moonstalker/pseuds/Miss_Moonstalker
Summary: The Year is 2038, Kit Fairweather is a meticulous, tough-exterior detective sent from the London Metropolitan Police to Detroit in an exchange program. Her objective to understand the ways in which the self-proclaimed 'City of Androids' works alongside its mechanical counterparts.Herself likened to the cold efficiency of an Android, she is assigned to Shadow Lieutenant Anderson and the RK800 assigned to him by Cyberlife.What she did not expect was to find herself in the eye of a revolution, one that teaches both Humans and Androids alike what it truly means to become human.-Based on the Connor aspect of the game, filled out a bit more, plus a sub-plot for ideas that have come to mind! AU with (because of) OC, Mature/ Explicit for language, injury/ gore and sexual references.





	The Android Relations Program

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for taking a look at my fanfic! It's the first time I've published on this platform and also my first fic in quite some time.  
> Please note that not everything in here will be to the script of the original game as I will be taking some creative licence. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy it! - Miss. M x

The main office in the Detroit Police Department was, for once, uncharacteristically quiet. As if all crime had decided to take a bank holiday.

Those in office slumped at their desks playing with various gadgets and guzzling coffee while the Captain was out.

Detective Fairweather amongst them.

 

Fairweather was slouched in her desk chair, her wireless headphones firmly pressed into her ears. Playing ninety's dark rave at an obscenely damaging volume. Her eyes were shut firmly, her long dark eyelashes fluttering as she attempted to refocus. She relished the novelty of using her lunch break. Something that she had seldom the chance to indulge in since she was assigned to the DPD.

 

It had only been two months since she had moved from the London Met to the DPD, a considerable leap and one large culture shock; accents aside. She had been sent as an exchange between the two forces as part of an overseas development program.  
The Met was particularly interested in the way the self-proclaimed 'City of Androids' had integrated Android police into its ranks. Up to today, she had been taking to the streets with them to watch them in action.

 

That, however, was about to change.  
She opened her eyes slowly and placed her cup of tea down on the desk, then turned her wrist upward to activate her smartwatch. The time read 13:46 in bright white, incremental flashes before the screen returned to a glossy black mirror. She was to meet her new assignment in just under a quarter of an hour.

 

She drummed her french-manicured nails impatiently on her desk, the sound drowned by her earphones. Lieutenant Anderson, at the desk in front of her, gave her one of his withering hungover looks. She stopped immediately.  
Hank Anderson was the last person that she wanted to get on the wrong side of, considering that she would be working closely with him from now on. But while most of the department was still undecided on whether she gelled with the team, Hank by default disliked everyone and she was certainly no exception. So, in that regard she considered herself to be off to a bad start.

 

With an inaudible sigh, she pulled each earbud away and placed them neatly in her top desk drawer. She then took a sip of tea while the ambience of the quiet station returned to her. She could hear someone banging around angrily in the distant office kitchen. The only other sounds were the typing of keyboards, customary coughs and sneezes and the gentle ever-present whirling of the Android Parking stations on the far wall.

She straightened her tea-coaster before she placed her cup down. Then she addressed Hank.

 

"Ready to meet the new Android, Lieutenant?" She snuck another look at her watch, ten minutes to go.

 

"What fucking Android?" He growled, his head clutched in one hand, his coffee precariously in the other. "I thought you were the only new Android here" He slammed his coffee cup down and groaned as the contents splashed up to stain his zebra print button-up.

She could not help but notice the smirks around the room.

 

"I believe the term you are looking for is 'Professional' Lieutenant Anderson" She quipped back in a deadpan tone.

 

Despite her short stay so far, it had become somewhat of a running joke to liken her to Androids, on behalf of her meticulous habits and her driven work ethic. It had become standard to find protocol luminescent blue armbands in her locker and find current issues of 'Tech Addict' pertaining to the upkeep of Androids on her desk in the mornings.

 

"I need a drink" He sulked away as he pulled on his jacket. There was no point in trying to get him to stay, he did as he pleased and there was only so far you could push him.

She spent the next few moments decluttering her email inbox and straightening the gadgets on her desk.

Then, unanimously her smartwatch buzzed an alert and the office door slid open. She did not need to read the prompt 'Meeting with new Android' as there it was, stepping through. A tall, suited Android, she could practically smell the new plastic. He made straight for Lieutenant Anderson's desk, only for the LED on the side of his head to blink when he observed the empty chair.

 

Fairweather stood up from her desk and brushed down the folds in her shirt and trousers before she addressed the Android.

 

"I believe Lieutenant Anderson has left for the day" She began as he turned to address her. She stepped around the desk and extended her hand. He looked at it momentarily before he shook it. "Kit Fairweather, I am the detective assigned to shadow Anderson, to study the consequences of Police to Android relations." He appeared to be scanning her for a moment, the eye closest to his LED twitched ever so slightly.

 

"Hello, Detective Fairweather. I am Connor, the Android sent by Cyberlife" she examined his pristine suit and the slowly pulsing model and serial numbers on his jacket. "I look forward to working with you. Do you know where Lieutenant Anderson is?" His acutely calibrated voice was polite and straight to the point. She respected that.

 

"He went to a bar, he would not have gone far, although I could not tell you which one." She rounded her desk and pulled a digital business card from a holder. "Here, please save these details, if possible I would like to be notified with live updates of any relevant cases." He took the holographic card and stared at it intently for a moment, his LED swirled yellow as he saved the information.

 

"Confirmed. Have a good day detective." He handed the card back as his LED returned to blue. He turned promptly and walked away. She watched his back as he left, observing the large print of 'Android' and the glowing 'RK800'.

 

She settled back into her chair, finished the last of her tea, and with a content smile went back to compiling her start-of-week report for the London Met.

 

 

 

                                                                                  

* * *

 

 

 

Fairweather had just gotten back to her rented apartment and placed her bag on the kitchen island when her watch pinged with a work-phone message. She tapped the notification once and a holographic, phone-sized screen emerged from her wrist. It was sent by Connor. It had the same jarring format as any regular automated message.

 

 

> Status:
> 
> Lieutenant Anderson- Recovered
> 
>  
> 
> Update:
> 
> On-Route to Crime Scene
> 
> EST: 5 minutes
> 
> Further Action: Imputed Address into Detective Fairweather's Devices.
> 
>  
> 
> Report: Concluded

 

 

With another tap, the screen minimised back into her watch-face and turned to black. Without a second thought, she grabbed her keys, asked the home AI to switch off the lights and summon a cab, then left.

 

It took her ten minutes to get on scene, her office clothes and long blonde hair covered by a standard issue DPD bomber jacket and hood. The back, arm and left-breast panels flashed 'Detective K. Fair' - Access to Site', she walked through the holographic police tape into the front garden, she was relieved to see both Lieutenant Anderson and Connor still talking outside. She approached them briskly and called over a greeting above the heavy rain.

 

"Evening" Conner turned first,

 

"Good evening Detective" He gave a curt half nod, the blue glow of his jacket and LED made him easy to distinguish even in such dark conditions. Anderson grunted.

 

"Thank you for your alert, could you give me a status update please?" Anderson watched sourly at her ease directing an Android. Her face was illuminated with the glow of her tablet as Connor wordlessly opened information tabs on the screen.

 

"Suspected Homicide, Called in earlier this evening. Initial reaction suggests that the incident happened some time ago." He recited information as she nodded thoughtfully at her tablet, occasionally attempting to wipe the rain drops out of the way.  
"Shall we proceed Lieutenant?" His face turned to Anderson eagerly, unable to continue without his permission.

 

"Don't let me stop you androids" His inclusion of Fairweather made her sigh as she tucked her tablet under her arm.

Conner looked between the two of them for a moment, detecting an understanding in the dialogue between them.

 

"Connor, would you mind sending me your full report once we have concluded? I will need any records of videos, important photographed evidence, etcetera." Fairweather instructed coolly as the group made their way through the shabby open door. She pulled down her hood and pulled up a white procedure mask over her mouth and nose.

 

"Confirmed" Was all he responded with as he rapidly began exploring the scene.  
Fairweather almost choked on the stench that hit her as she entered the living room. The sweet, ghastly scent of rotting flesh mixed with the pungent smell of expired food, residual body odour and lingering Red Ice vapour. Flies buzzed around frantically in the half gloom. It was hard not to address the centrepiece of the room first.

The bloated, grey corpse of a man slumped in a pool of his own congealed blood and bodily fluids, above him in an impossible print-quality font; 'I AM ALIVE'.

Fairweather joined Conner in a crouch beside the corpse, as she held her mask tighter to her face.

 

"Initial Scan?" She asked prodding and moving folds in the fabric around the stab wounds with the tip of a pen she had found. He looked at her momentarily before he turned back.

 

"Carlos Ortiz, Criminal record for selling Red Ice, Deceased, State of decay suggests Fatality occurred approximately three weeks ago. Stabbed 27 times with a kitchen knife.  The attack appears frenzied." He stopped abruptly, stood and moved on to the next glowing marker. Her tablet pinged again as he transferred the data to her.

They continued in this manner for over half an hour, with Anderson off on his own.

 

The smell of rotten food made Fairweather’s eyes water as she leaned over the glowing marker ‘2’. A split packet of Red-Ice was spilt across the table top. Hidden between beer cans and crisp packets.

She marvelled at the destruction the fine red crystals had inspired in the house.

 

“Thirium”

 

“What’s that?” Fairweather rounded slowly to look at Connor, as he stared intently at the floor. She could not see anything.

 

“Thirium, commonly known as Blue-Blood. It is a viscous blue liquid used in the cooling of Android bio-components. It dries quickly and leaves no visible trace.”

 

“But I bet you can see it” Anderson’s interest piqued as he too observed the Android crouching.

Connor remained quiet aside from the whirling of his processors. He drew two fingers across the space of carpet and in a fluid motion brought it to his lips and tasted it with his synthetic tongue.

Anderson recoiled in revulsion. Fairweather was nonplussed.

 

Connor seemed to recognise Anderson’s natural reaction and rose to his feet.

“Sorry Lieutenant, but I can analyse evidence samples  in real time.”

 

Fairweather nodded in acknowledgement.

“What can you detect from a Thirium sample?” She asked as she scribbled notes onto her tablet. Anderson made to retch but seemed to hold it down.

 

“Model and make. Which I am able to cross-reference with Cyberlife’s customer database. It would seem this Thirium sample matches the HK400 Model, of which one is registered to the victim and his address.” A mugshot of Mr Ortiz flashed onto her screen alongside a catalogue photo of an HK400.

 

“It was evidently damaged and leaking…” Fairweather thought out loud as she drummed on the screen with her stylus.

 

“Leaking?” Anderson interjected, “you mean bleeding.” She gave him an exasperated look but did not grace him with a response.

 

“Did it leave a trail?” She asked Connor.

 

“Affirmative” He began pacing toward the kitchen, then rounded on himself and paced back. He stopped at the back door. His LED blinked twice.

“First I must reconstruct the struggle in the kitchen” he stated unprompted.

Anderson shrugged, muttered to himself and then walked in the opposite direction.

 

“Connor for God’s sake don’t put anything else in your god-damned mouth!” He called over his shoulder.

 

 

Clearly nauseous, Anderson decided to continue with his own side of the investigation. Whether that was due to Connor, the stench or an oncoming hangover, she could not tell. Fairweather wandered silently, while Connor reconstructed the evident struggle in the kitchen.

Torch in hand, Fairweather entered the bathroom, her body language stoic as she examined the distressed carving of the phrase 'RA9' on the shower tiles. The torchlight gleamed through the mould to reflect off of the wall. She could not begin to fathom how many times the phrase had been repeated.

In the bottom of the shower tray were fragments of fallen tile, what looked like ritualistic offerings and a small, handmade statue of some strange humanoid figure. What it was made out of, however, was anyone's guess.

 

Slowly she gravitated back into the living room, sure that for her own sanity she would need to smell fresh air again soon. It seemed that Conner had just about finished giving Anderson the rundown of his observations.

Then some internal conclusion made his LED blink yellow.

 

"The Android is still here" He stated plainly as he exited the conversation and began roaming once again. Anderson seemed to become increasingly more irritable at Connors stark proficiency.

Fairweather stepped out of Connors way as he trailed towards the bathroom and stopped under the loft access hatch, embedded in the ceiling. She followed his gaze upward, a shock of adrenaline burst through her.

On cue, the surrounding officers all pulled guns from their holsters and trained them on the hatch. She watched in silent apprehension as Connor drew a chair and used it to climb into the hatch.

In the slow following moments, her ears strained to hear more than just the nervous fidgeting of the police officers. The hair on the back of her neck prickled excitably as heavy, scurrying sounds scattered across the ceiling. Then silence settled once again.

 

“You alright up there Connor?” Anderson called as he clicked the safety off of his gun.

 

“It’s up here Lieutenant!” Connor called down, in a simple matter-of-fact tone. “It will not resist arrest”.

Fairweather sighed with relief as the officers put their guns away and the better-armoured SWAT team took over.

Fairweather made immediately for the front garden pulling up her hood as she stepped into the torrential rain.

Her steady hands pulled the procedure mask away from her face and she gulped down the fresh air greedily. The Swat team emerged behind her dragging the suspected Deviant Android. It’s all too human face had morphed in horror.

 

Anderson and Connor appeared next. The lieutenant looked as displeased as ever as he huddled into his ugly old coat. It did little to shield him from the downpour.

The RK800 on the other hand, simply stood there, rain running in rivulets down his face as he scanned his surroundings.

 

“Home time I think” Fairweather patted her sodden thighs with a sigh and then checked her watch.

The rain droplets falling from her hood were briefly illuminated by the white glow.

“Hello Mírmir,” She said authoritatively. Anderson looked about in confusion.

 

“Good evening Kit, how may I be of assistance?” An English AI voice responded through the micro-speaker. Her heart clenched at the sound of her native accent.

 

“Would you be so kind as to call me a cab and turn the lights on at home?” It may have been phrased as a question but it was spoken as an instruction.

 

“It would be my pleasure. Is there anything else I can do for you?” the male AI voice asked eagerly.

 

“Now that I think about it,” she responded, her eyes met Connors searching ones as she spoke.

“Mímir please turn on PC-DESKTOP-090220-HOME, and run administrative permissions for incoming data from android model RK800”

She paused to lean closer to Connors jacket “Serial Number three one three, two four eight, three one seven. For future reference please save these permissions under the file name ‘Connor’.” She finished just in time for her automated cab to pull up behind Anderson’s car. Mímir gave a confirmative jingle and then she addressed the Android fully.

 

“Please send your report as soon as you have finished, Connor. I want to be on the same wavelength for the interrogation tomorrow.”

 

“Jesus Christ, you are an Android” Anderson groaned as she climbed into the open cab.

 

“Efficient is all Lieutenant. Goodnight” The door slid shut on his incredulous expression. As soon as the car pulled into movement she slouched into the leather seats. The display panels in her DPD jacket faded out.

She should have been ready to eat dinner, but with the reek of death still in her nose, all she was ready for was a shower and bed.

 

When she arrived home for the second time that evening she hung her keys on their allocated peg on the cup rack. Then she shuffled wearily to the blue glow of her desktop. Discarding her jacket as she did.

The program windows had been arranged neatly over the large expanse of screen. Including separate video players and media slideshows of Connor’s retinal photography.

Largest of all was a written document that detailed thoroughly the evening's investigation.

 

A small smile crossed her lips at the virtual post-it note sat above the array. It read-

 

‘Goodnight Detective’

 

The smile quickly turned to a concerned frown as a security alert flashed across the screen.

She read it out loud to herself.

“Unrecognised Accessed Denied, AI one one zero, zero two nine, thee five nine...”


End file.
